


Who's That at the Door?

by CanaryWidow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5x07 speculation, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWidow/pseuds/CanaryWidow
Summary: A 5x07 speculation fic where Betty and Archie are tiptoeing around their true feelings for each other in a FWB relationship. Reality, in the form of Glen, comes knocking at their door--literally.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Who's That at the Door?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fic in years, and first time writing Riverdale fic in general. Wrote this up in a frenzy after the infamous Barchie shower scene. 
> 
> Much thanks to @MackenzieLBurns and @RandoTVThoughts on Twitter for speculating with me in a ridiculously long Twitter thread what Glen's appearance would look like. Some of our fan-induced thoughts went into this one-shot.

The blonde and redhead fell back onto Betty’s bed, the mattress protesting slightly with a muffed squeak. Archie huffed, glancing over at Betty, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of him once again. “That was...good,” he responded lamely, nervously running a hand through his hair.

To his left, Betty laughed, adjusting her body to lay her head on Archie’s chest. “Yeah, especially given the short notice. Who knew that the twins and my mom would go to Greendale for some festival?”

“Well, I’m not questioning it,” Archie responded, smiling softly down at Betty.

Betty, smiling back, leaned up to kiss him gently. Archie melted into the kiss, sneaking an arm around her back and barely resisting the urge to pinch himself. He couldn't believe that he was here in a--whatever they are calling it--with the one girl who had been on his mind for the past twenty years. The way they had come back together after 7 years apart was...like destiny. Or endgame, as Kevin liked to call it. 

Betty pulled apart first, slipping out of bed. “I’m going to jump into the shower,” Betty said, glancing over her shoulder coyly. “Do you want to do me a favor and order that pizza we never got to order last time?”

Archie laughed, leaning back to appreciate the view. “I was going to offer to join you in the shower, but pizza does sound nice. Order still the same?”

“Has been for the past twenty years,” was Betty’s response before disappearing into her in-suite bathroom.

Archie sat back in bed, closing his eyes and listening to the familiar shower spray come on. He grabbed his phone, calling their favorite pizza place to place an order. Archie glanced quickly at his watch, noting that he had about twenty minutes until the pizza arrived. A grin slowly spread across his face. “Yeah, I got time,” he muttered to himself before going to the bathroom for round two.

Betty stood under the spray with her back to him, turning slightly when she heard the shower curtain move. “What happened to the pizza?” Betty asked, smirking at him over her shoulder.

“On its way,” Archie answered, sliding his hands down her back and pulling her flush against his front.

Betty moaned. “Arch, we don’t have enough time.”

“Betts,” his hot breath made her shiver, “I only need five minutes to get you off again.”

\--

They were giggling and toweling each other off when the doorbell rang. 

“Is that the pizza already?” Betty asked, twisting her hair into a bun.

“Maybe,” Archie responded, furrowing his brow. It had only been ten minutes, and the restaurant was at least fifteen minutes away. “Stay here,” Archie said, shrugging on a pair of boxers and deciding to forego any other clothing.

“Everything ok?” Betty asked.

“Yeah,” Archie responded automatically, not wanting to worry Betty further. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Betty smiled up at him and hummed in affirmative before heading back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Archie stared for a moment, stuck in a trance before the knocking at the door snapped him out of it. He headed down the stairs towards the front door, the hair on the back of his neck standing up at the sight of an unfamiliar figure on the porch. The oh-so-familiar feeling of doubt crept into his stomach as his military training took over, causing him to tiptoe carefully to the front door, grabbing the bat Alice kept by the door. He counted to three before opening the door and gripping the bat tightly in his hand.

A man blinked at Archie, throwing his hands up to block the bat as if Archie had swung it. “Whoa, take it easy, man,” the man said, changing his position to hold his hands up in surrender. “I’m with the FBI,” he added, reaching into his pocket under Archie’s careful gaze.

Archie sighed in relief when the man, someone named Glen, flashed an ID badge. “Sorry about that, man. You can’t be too careful in Riverdale. Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, I must have the wrong house. I’m looking for Betty Cooper,” Glen responded, tucking his badge away and glancing backwards to check the numbers on the mailbox.

“No, you have the right house,” Archie replied, watching as Glen’s eyes narrowed as he eyed Archie’s lack of clothing. “I thought Betty took a break from the FBI.” Archie continued on, setting the bat down.

Glen clenched his jaw. “Where is Betty? I’ll need to speak with her,” Glen said, ignoring Archie’s earlier question and leaning against the door jamb. If Archie hadn’t been trained, he would have missed how Glen almost imperceptibly shifted weight to favor a defensive stance.

Archie opened his mouth to reply when an incredulous voice rang out from behind him, “Glen?”

Simultaneously, Glen glanced up, and Archie turned around to see Betty on the stairs. Her wet hair fell gently in her face, leaving wet streaks on the oversized, grey Riverdale Fire Department t-shirt Archie left behind one night. Unconsciously, a smile came to Archie’s face at the sight of her wearing his clothes.

“Betty, we need to talk,” Glen shouldered past Archie into the Cooper home. He stepped closer than necessary to Betty, head tilted downward as he held her gaze.

Archie’s smile fell, suddenly feeling very exposed--and not because he was only wearing boxers.

“Archie, this is Glen from the FBI. Glen, this is Archie, my…friend,” Betty hesitated, glancing at Archie with wide eyes.

Archie’s heart dropped. “We’ve met,” Archie said curtly, closing the front door behind him.

“Betty, we need to talk. Alone,” Glen added, smirking sardonically. He faked a smile in Archie’s direction. “FBI business. You understand, right?”

Archie scoffed, rolling his eyes. All right, two can play at that game. “All right, I’ll go and get dressed.” Archie locked eyes with Glen. “Don’t worry, I know the way out.”

A muscle jumped in Glen’s jaw. 

“Actually,” Betty gestured to Archie, stepping closer to him and gently grabbing his arm, “I trust Archie to be here.”

Despite Glen’s icy gaze, Archie couldn’t help the warmth he felt in his chest at her comment.

“All right then,” Glen sighed. “TBK was spotted 30 miles from here.”

Betty’s jaw dropped, and Archie furrowed his brow at her reaction, putting a hand on her back to steady her. “What? Are you sure?” Betty croaked.

Glen nodded. “Confirmed it myself. I’m sorry, Betty,” he said. “I know that this isn’t the news you wanted to hear.”

“Who is TBK?” Archie asked.

Glen glanced between Betty and Archie, a confused but slightly smug expression flitting around his face. “You didn’t tell him?” Glen asked Betty.

“It’s not exactly something you can work into the conversation,” Betty mumbled, stepping away from both Archie and Glen to plop down on the couch, her face a storm of emotions.

“Betty…” Archie started, cautiously taking a step closer to her.

“The Trash Bag Killer...is someone I was tracking as a trainee,” Betty whispered, glancing down at her hands. “One day...I went off on my own, chasing down a hunch. I didn’t call for backup, because I thought I had it handled. Next thing I know, I’m in a hole with TBK staring down at me...and I was there for two weeks.”

Archie didn’t hesitate, joining her on the couch. “Oh my God, Betty. I am so sorry.”

Betty nodded, but her gaze was unfocused. “Why are you here, Glen?” she asked, not bothering to look up.

“Security detail. And check on the progress of cleaning out the satellite office. Plus,” Glen paused, “I wanted to come by and check on you. I missed you,” Glen admitted, cracking a smile.

Archie forced himself not to roll his eyes, wondering what exactly was the relationship between the two.

“I can’t let TBK get here, Glen,” Betty shook her head fervently. “What can we do to protect the town?”

“For starters, we can start by having a discussion with your local Sheriff’s office,” Glen offered, making himself comfortable on the other arm of the couch.

Archie winced. “Uh, we don’t exactly have a sheriff,” he responded. 

“We’re unincorporated,” Betty added after seeing the confusion on Glen’s face. “Could we do something at Riverdale Prep? Maybe teach some self-defense classes?”

“I could work with that,” Glen nodded. “Hope you’re not too rusty, Agent Cooper.” 

“Oh, please,” Betty scoffed, regaining some of her composure. “I could kick your ass in my sleep. And we’ll have help, you know. I’m sure Sergeant Andrews,” she beamed pridefully while using Archie’s title, “has picked up some skills along the way. What do you say, Arch?”

“Sure,” Archie responded immediately, grinning back at her. “I’m sure my RROTC kids will love the experience.”

“Great,” Glen echoed, breaking the blissful moment between the two. He clenched his jaw again, turning away from Archie and Betty.

“Great,” Archie repeated.

The three sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before someone knocked on the door.

Betty jumped up, desperate to escape the awkwardness. “That must be the pizza! I’ll get it,” she announced, heading towards the front door and leaving Archie and Glen alone.

The two men sat on the couch, unwilling to look at each other. Archie shifted, wishing that he had put on a pair of pants before opening the door.

“So...how do you know Betty?” Glen cut into the tension.

“We’ve been next door neighbors and best friends for years,” Archie replied. “I’m guessing you’re a fellow trainee?”

“Her supervisor,” Glen corrected. “And I’ve been watching her cat at her place in Quantico,” he added with a slight chuckle.

“Her cat? I didn’t know she had a cat.”

“Well, it looks like Betty didn’t tell you a lot about her life, did she?” Glen muttered with more heat than necessary.

Archie’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I guess Betty and I weren’t exclusive,” Glen sighed.

Archie opened his mouth to reply when the front door slapped. Betty appeared in the living room carrying the pizza box. “Arch, aren’t you going to get dressed?” Betty questioned, smiling softly at him.

“Actually, Betty, I just remembered that I promised Toni that I would, uh, help her with a presentation for life after high school,” Archie stumbled over his words, jumping up from the couch.

“Wait, right now? This late?” Betty raised an eyebrow, glancing at the kitchen clock.

“Yeah, you know Toni. Always at the Whyte Worm. I’ll catch up with you later,” he rambled before heading up to her bedroom to collect his clothes and get the hell out of dodge. Before he made it upstairs, he heard Betty call out.

“Wait, Arch--” 

“I don’t know what got into him,” Glen responded innocently. “Betty, just let him go.”

Archie had to clench his fists to prevent himself from hitting something--preferably Glen’s face. As fast as he could, he got dressed, heading out the Cooper’s front door without a second glance backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my anonymous stan Twitter (@normanivixen). Please let me know what you think!


End file.
